Un soupçon de doute
by ma lune
Summary: Don/Charlie suite du dernier épisode de la saison 4 sans spoilers sur la 5! Les deux frères prennent conscience qu'ils aimaient vraiment travailler l'un avec l'autre attention slash
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà alors attention spoilers si vous avez pas vu la fin de la saison 4

vous êtes toujours la ? alors c'est bon donc voiçi ma réponse au scénariste qui nous on pondu ce gggrrr d'épisode !! on a pas idée hein faire perdre toute ses accréditation a charlie son travaille et en plus la collaboration avec son frère pppfff

donc voilà ma version du début de la saison 5 :pride: :pride:

avertissement d'usage : **attention inceste ** et en plus perverse que je suis il y a un lemon dans le second chap

* * *

Un soupçon de doute suite et fin

Charlie se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne pourrait plus travailler avec Don, que tout était fini…

Allaient-il devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ? Ils avaient réussi à établir une relation de confiance et de respect mutuel depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Est-ce que son aîné pourrait encore le respecter après ça ? Charlie savait à quel point Don détestait les traîtres, surtout les traîtres envers leur pays, et c'est ce qu'il était devenu aux yeux des lois. Avec l'envoi d'un simple mail…

Il ne regrettait pas son geste mais tout se qu'il avait perdu : son travail, ses accréditations, le droit de travailler pour le FBI. Il ferma les yeux un long moment et espéra que son frère ne viendrait pas rejoindre la liste.

Fatigué de tourner en rond dans son lit, il se leva. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de Don. Où était-il en ce moment même ? Sur quelle nouvelle enquête était-il lancé ? Il avait perdu le droit de veiller sur son frère…

Pas que Don ait besoin de protection, mais il lui avait quand même évité quelques ennuis depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Et même si son aîné ne s'en était pas rendu compte, c'était une façon de veiller sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit une bière. Distraitement, il alluma la télé en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa vie maintenant. Amita n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler pendant toute la soirée, mais il n'avait pas le courage de répondre. Il fixa le combiné un instant. La seule personne à qui il voulait parler pour le moment, c'était Don. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer son geste, lui dire à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir déçu et lui demander s'il l'aimait toujours. Il se mit à sourire : ce n'était pas des mots qu'on prononçait souvent chez les Eppes. Mais là, il avait besoin de savoir si son grand frère lui en voulait au point de ne plus l'aimer, de ne plus le considérer comme son frère.

Le reste lui importait peu. Ce que les gens du gouvernement, de l'université ou même du FBI pensaient, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais son grand frère…

Il avala une autre gorgée de bière pour faire passer la boule qui montait dans sa gorge. Ils avaient souvent eu des différents et, de temps en temps des disputes. Ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, partageant ensuite des moments de complicité fraternelle mais là…

Il se releva, tentant de chasser ses idées noires. Il se rendit dans le garage. Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'analyser les chances que tout reste comme avant avec son frère mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec Don. Bosser avec lui, lui permettait de le voir très souvent et de recevoir plusieurs coups de fil par jour…

Il se demanda pourquoi cette séparation lui pesait tant. Dans tout le pays, des tas de frères ne se voyaient qu'aux anniversaires ou aux dates importantes de l'année. Il devait apprendre à ne plus dépendre de son grand frère même si c'était douloureux. Des sentiments étranges se bousculaient en lui ; ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête à une allure folle. Il sortit précipitamment du garage par la porte qui menait au jardin. Il avait besoin d'air. Il s'installa sur une pierre et observa le bassin des poissons. Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se releva très vite et se trouva nez-à-nez avec son frère :

« Don… »

Il tenta de chasser les sentiments qui l'habitaient et qui faisaient trembler sa voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »

« Moi ? c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le jardin à cette heure là et en pyjama ? »

Charlie baissa les yeux sur son pyjama bleu ciel :

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir… »

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, tu va geler. Allez viens. »

« Non ça va je… je… J'étouffe dans la maison. »

Don le regarda un long moment :

« Ecoute, Charlie je sais que… »

« Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je voudrais, je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes. »

Don continuait à le fixer, apparemment incapable de répondre. Charlie secoua la tête et passa devant lui pour s'engouffrer dans la maison. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et ressortit :

« Charlie, tu es en pyjama. »

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. Dis à papa de ne pas s'inquiéter. »

Don regarda la voiture s'éloigner et soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû repasser à la maison, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait que son petit frère se sentait perdu, mais il était incapable de le rassurer. Les grandes discussions, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant que tout irait bien parce que si l'Etat n'engageait plus de poursuites contre son cadet, il était quand même dans un sacré pétrin.

Il avait quand même perdu son travail et le respect des hauts membres du FBI et de la NSA qu'il avait durement acquis au fil des années. Don entra dans la maison et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, devant la télé. Où est-ce que Charlie avait bien pu aller se réfugier ? Chez Amita probablement. Cette idée le dérangeait mais il ne voulait surtout pas se demander pourquoi… Il éteignit la télé et monta dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu rentrer dans son appartement, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il avait besoin d'avoir Charlie à ses côtés avant de vraiment réaliser que son frère ne travaillerait vraiment plus avec lui… Seulement, il ne pouvait pas éviter la dispute qui finirait forcément par éclater entre eux. Ils s'en voulaient mutuellement de ne pas se comprendre et ça finirait sûrement par les séparer un peu plus. Il passa devant sa chambre sans s'arrêter et se rendit dans celle de Charlie. Tout était en désordre, son petit frère ne savait pas travailler sans s'étaler, sans mettre du bazar partout. Son bureau était le parfait contraire de son cerveau si ordonné. Cette pensée le fit sourire, le désordre de son cadet, ses théorie incompréhensibles et ses explications farfelues allaient lui manquer…

Quand Charlie se gara dans l'allée, le soleil commençait à pointer son nez. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il était épuisé. Pas seulement par le manque de sommeil, mais aussi parce qu'il luttait contre des pensées de plus en plus dérangeantes. Il entra dans la maison et fila directement sous la douche, pour se réchauffer mais aussi pour tenter de noyer les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être de nouveau éloigné de Don et les réponses qui pointaient dans son esprit ne lui plaisaient pas. Il avait conduit un moment sans but et puis il avait fini par atterrir dans le parc où Don et lui jouaient au base-ball petits.

Des tas de souvenirs lui était revenus.

Le départ de son frère pour Quantico avait été un déchirement, il s'était senti perdu, abandonné.

Il avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes, une fois seul dans sa chambre. L'absence de son aîné l'avait beaucoup perturbé… trop perturbé…

Il s'était mit à faire des rêves étranges où Don rentrait à la maison, le prenait dans ses bras et lui disait « je t'aime ». Sa peur de perdre à nouveau son frère avait fais resurgir tout ses sentiments dérangeants.

Il sortit de la salle de bain couvert d'une simple serviette et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de son frère en se demandant s'il dormait. Pourquoi était-il rentré ? Charlie secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sans même se rhabiller, il se glissa sous ses draps. Il sombra bien vite dans le sommeil.

Il se retrouva debout dans la chambre de Don, en train de le supplier de lui pardonner. Son aîné se leva de son lit et s'approcha vivement de lui. Charlie crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper mais Don se pencha vers lui, posa sa main brûlante sur son visage en larmes. Il s'approcha un peu plus de ses lèvres au moment même où son frère allait l'embrasser...

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre… Il tenta de trouver une excuse à ce rêve plus que dérangeant mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait pas taire sa frustration. Il aurait voulu finir son rêve, même si la honte le rongeait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 10h… C'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il se levait à cette heure là. Il sursauta de nouveau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La voix de son frère à travers le battant le fit rougir :

« Charlie ? Papa demande si tu compte descendre un jour. »

D'une voix peu assurée, il se contenta de dire :

« J'arrive… »

Il s'habilla aussi lentement que possible, et descendit les escalier avec la même lenteur. Il espérait fortement que son frère soit partit travailler quand il arriverait dans le salon mais ce n'était pas le cas. Don était là, attablé avec leur père, buvant son café. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Charlie sentit son cœur s'emballer, son rêve encore bien présent dans son esprit. Alan se leva et tendit une tasse de café à son fils cadet :

« Ca fait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi aussi tard. »

« Vu qu'il a passé toute la nuit dehors, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

« Quoi ? »

Charlie attrapa sa tasse et s'installa à table en jetant un regard noir à son frère:

« Tu ne travailles pas ce matin ? »

« J'ai travaillé cette nuit, j'ai le droit à un jour de repos… »

Alan se mit à fixer son benjamin :

« Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? »

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Il était en pyjama en plus. »

« Don n'en rajoute pas ! Je pense que ton frère se sent assez mal comme ça. »

« Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je le referais s'il le fallait. »

Don se leva vivement :

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu as perdu ton boulot, tu ne pourras plus bosser avec moi et… »

« Je sais tout ça Don. »

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Charlie plongea son regard dans celui de son frère mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Son aîné paraissait furieux :

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi qui ai tout perdu Don, pas toi ! »

« Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! »

Alan se leva, sentant venir la tempête :

« Eh ! Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite tous les deux ou je vous enferme dans vos chambres respectives ! Votre mère et moi nous vous avons inculqué certaines règles, comme ne pas hurler dès le matin ! »

Don secoua la tête, attrapa sa veste et ses clés et sortit. Le patriarche s'approcha de son fils cadet :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux à Don, Charlie ? »

« Papa… Je ne lui en veux pas ! »

« Mais si. »

« Il ne me comprend pas. Il n'a jamais compris. Je croyais qu'on était arrivés à communiquer mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu te trompes. Toi et ton frère vous vous entendez bien maintenant ! Enfin si on oublie les deux derniers jours. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Alors parle-lui, explique-lui comme tu le ferais pour une enquête. »

Charlie laissa son regarde errer un instant dans la pièce et inspira :

« Pour ça il faudrait que je le trouve ! »

« Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? S'il n'est pas à son boulot, ni ici, il est dans son appart ! Allez dépêche-toi ! Je veux retrouver la tranquillité de ma maison. »

« C'est ma maison ! »

« Oui mais je suis ton père et c'est moi qui commande ! Va parler à ton frère. »

Don était debout devant la fenêtre de son appartement, fixant sans vraiment le voir le trafic des voitures qui défilaient dans la rue. Son frère était vraiment têtu ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement dire qu'il avait fait une erreur ?

Il fit taire sa conscience qui lui répétait inlassablement que ce n'était pas une erreur, que son petit frère avait probablement sauvé des vies... mais gâché sa vie et la sienne. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant de son cadet ?

Il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire quand sa relation avec son frère avait changé. Tout c'était fait graduellement en fait. D'abord ils avaient seulement travaillé ensemble et puis, peu a peu, il s'était mis à rechercher la compagnie de son frère pour un match, une sortie, ou simplement une soirée peinard à la maison.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et alluma la télé. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il n'aimait ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Cette peur irrationnelle de perdre ce lien de complicité qu'il avait fini par tisser avec Charlie était ridicule.

De même que cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras qui survenait de plus en plus souvent d'on ne sait où. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'avoir envie de prendre les gens dans ses bras, ce n'était pas son truc les grandes effusions. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une jolie blonde ou d'une charmante brune dont il était amoureux. Mais son petit frère ?

Il chassa bien vite les pensées dérangeantes qui naissaient dans son esprit avant de totalement perdre la tête. Il fut heureusement distrait par un coup de sonnette.

Il éteignit la télé qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas regardée, et alla ouvrir. Un frisson glacé le parcouru quand il aperçut son frère sur le pas de la porte. Ils restèrent là un moment à se regarder sans rien dire et puis Don s'effaça pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Charlie fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé Don ! Mais je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit : je referais la même chose si c'était à refaire. Même si ça doit tout gâcher entre nous. »

Don se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus :

« Ne sois pas ridicule… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Don soupira :

« C'est à moi que j'en veux, Charlie. »

« Toi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Je suis venu pour discuter, pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous. »

Don secoua la tête :

« Mais discuter de quoi ? Tu as fait ce que tu as fait, point. »

« Et tu me le reproches ! »

« NON ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... jusqu'au moment où ça sera vrai. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que oui je t'en veux, que tu n'aurais pas dû ? Eh bien oui je t'en veux, tu n'aurais pas dû et je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner ! Ça te va ? »

L'expression qu'arborait son frère était horrible, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Don s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, pas du tout :

« Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas. »

« Pour que sa sorte aussi facilement, c'est qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité. »

Charlie baissa la tête, visiblement peiné et anéanti par cette conversation. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras se fit plus forte encore. Cet air accablé que son cadet affichait était une torture. Ravalant visiblement ses larmes, Charlie articula fièrement :

« Tu ne nies même pas. Je vais rentrer, il faut… »

Il inspira pour chasser les tremblements de sa voix :

« Il faut que je me trouve un nouveau boulot… »

« Charlie attends ! T'en va pas comme ça ! »

« On s'est tout dit pourtant non ? »

Don franchit les quelque pas qui les séparaient et prit maladroitement son petit frère dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas ! Mais tu es si exaspérant parfois. »

Il s'écarta légèrement et fixa son frère dans les yeux :

« C'est vrai, tu veux toujours avoir raison et tu sais toujours mieux que tout le monde ce que les autres pensent… »

« Je suis bien obligé de deviner, tu ne dis jamais rien. »

Il s'éloigna vivement de son cadet :

« Et voilà tu recommences ! Tu voudrais quoi ? Que veux-tu entendre à la fin ? »

Charlie inspira fortement, se tourna vers la porte, fit un pas et murmura simplement :

« Je ne sais pas... que tu m'aimes même si ce n'est pas vrai… »

Don passa devant lui, se postant devant la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir :

« Mais comment tu peux dire des idioties pareilles, Charlie ? On passe pas la moitié de son temps avec des gens qu'on déteste… »

Le mathématicien ferma les yeux un instant :

« Tu devrais pourtant… Si tu savais ce qui se passe dans ma tête parfois. »

« C'est trop ordonné dans ta tête, tu réfléchis trop. Arrête de tout analyser, ça devient… Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ? »

Doucement, Charlie posa sa main sur la joue de son frère. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce. La voix étrangement troublée lui parvenait à peine :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, si soudainement si furtivement qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce geste. Il le bouscula pour sortir mais Don lui attrapa le coude avant qu'il n'ait posé la main sur la poignée :

« Tu peux pas faire un truc comme ça et te sauver comme un voleur, Charlie ! »

Il observa son aîné un long moment. Au lieu de la gêne et du dégoût qu'il aurait dû lire dans ses yeux, il ne voyait que de l'incompréhension.

Ce regard le brûlait littéralement. Il happa de nouveau les lèvres de son aîné pour y échapper. Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, s'y accrochant avec force. Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer la barrière des lèvres de Don qui entrouvrit doucement la bouche, peut-être trop étonné pour résister. Charlie en profita pour insinuer sa langue entre ses lèvres offertes. Il n'y croyait pas : là, debout dans son appartement, il embrassait son propre frère son propre sang. Cette pensée lui tourna la tête. Il quitta à regret les lèvres chaudes de son aîné. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, cherchant probablement la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Que pouvait-il bien penser ?

Don passa sa main sur ses lèvres comme pour effacer les dernière traces de ce baiser :

« Je crois… Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Charlie ne supportait plus le regard de son frère sur lui. Il le bouscula et sortit de l'appartement en trombes.

« Charlie attends ! »

Don hésita une seconde entre poursuivre son frère et se taper la tête contre les murs. La sonnerie de son téléphone décida pour lui :

« Eppes ! »

« Don, c'est David. Keith B. Alexander arrive dans nos bureaux dans l'heure ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que le directeur de la NSA viens faire dans nos bureaux ? »

« Secret défense même pour nous ! Il nous expliquera quand il sera là… »

« J'arrive. »

Don entra dans les bureaux du FBI. Colby se dirigea vers lui :

« J'ai eu le sou- directeur Robert Tompkins au téléphone il a 10 minutes. Ils sont en route, ils arrivent... »

« Qu'est-ce que les plus hauts dirigeants de la NSA vienne faire à L.A. ? »

« Bonne question ! »

« Tout le monde est là ? »

« Oui on attend plus que nos précieux invités. »

Don s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Megan s'approcha et lui tendit un café :

« Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

Il la remercia d'un sourire :

« Merci Megan. »

« De rien. Comment va Charlie ? Pas trop secoué ? »

Don se crispa légèrement :

« Ca va je crois. Il est un peu… perdu je pense mais… »

Charlie devait même être plus que perdu. Comment justifier ou excuser son geste ?

Megan s'installa à son bureau et Don se passa la main sur le visage. Tentant vainement de chasser les sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient. Il aurait pu repousser Charlie, mais au lieu de ça, il avait apprécié cet échange si sensuel. Il ne s'en sentait même pas coupable ! Il aurait dû mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant quelques secondes, quand la langue de son frère avait commencé à jouer avec la sienne, il avait dû se retenir de glisser ses mains sur le corps de son cadet. Il avala une longue gorgée de café et massa sa nuque douloureuse. David sortit de l'ascenseur suivi d'un homme d'un certain âge, habillé d'un uniforme militaire richement décoré et au visage fermé, Don ne mit longtemps à reconnaître le directeur de la NSA. Derrière lui suivait Robert Tompkins qui avait l'air tout aussi contrarié.

Don quitta son bureau pour aller à leur rencontre. Il serra la main des nouveaux venus tout se présentant :

« Messieurs bonjour, je suis l'Agent Don Eppes. Je… »

Keith Alexander hocha la tête :

« Nous savons qui vous êtes, Agent Eppes, c'est vous que nous voulions voir ! »

« Et en quoi puis-je aider le directeur de la NSA ? »

L'homme jeta un œil à son subordonné qui enchaîna :

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide ainsi que celle de votre frère ! Voyez-vous nous avons égaré un objet que nous aimerions beaucoup récupérer au plus vite. »

Don évita le sujet de son frère pour demander :

« Un peu plus de précisions seraient les bienvenues ! Quel genre d'objet et surtout que ferait-il à L.A. ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard et Robert Tompkins continua :

« Pour des raisons que nous ne nommerons pas, nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus quand aux raisons de notre présence sur votre territoire. Quant à l'objet il s'agit d'une mallette que nous devons récupérer au plus vite. »

Don jeta un œil à Megan, David et Colby et secoua la tête :

« Et bien nous ferons notre possible mais… »

Alexander l'interrompit brusquement :

« Le professeur Eppes a, me semble-t'il, développé une certaine expérience pour retrouver les choses ou les gens. Il nous sera d'une grande aide ! »

Don secoua la tête :

« Je suis navré messieurs, mais mon frère ne peut plus travailler pour le FBI ni pour la NSA d'ailleurs. Il a perdu ses accréditations il y a peu et ne… »

« Rendez-les lui dans ce cas ! »

« Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, Monsieur Tompkins, pas plus que mes supérieurs ! Mon frère a été jugé il y a peu pour trahison d'état ! »

Alexander le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes :

« Nous avons en effet entendu parler de cela ! Je m'occupe de ramener le Professeur Eppes au plus vite ! Robert, expliquez dont les détailles de cette affaire à l'Agent Eppes… »

Don s'empêcha de sourire. S'il avait été plus croyant, il aurait prié pour que Keith B. Alexander revienne rapidement avec les accréditations de son frère dans les mains. Il invita Robert Tompkins à le suivre dans la salle de conférence. A peine la porte refermée sur les quatre agents du FBI et le Sous-Directeur, celui-ci s'installa et commença d'une voix grave :

« Nous sommes ici dans la plus grande discrétion pour des raisons que nous n'évoquerons pas. Nous aurions du rencontrer il y a deux heures l'un de nos agents que nous nommerons monsieur X. Il aurait dû nous remettre une mallette qui contient des documents extrêmement importants… »

Assis dans le salon, Charlie se morfondait. Comment avait-il pu embrasser son propre frère ? Il avait craqué mais il avait tellement besoin de l'amour de son aîné ! Il en avait toujours eu besoin, même si depuis quelques années, ses sentiments avaient changé, même si le désir s'était peu à peu insinué en lui. Qu'allait-il dire à Don ? Il ne voulait rien lui dire, il voulait juste glisser de nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche, et un peu plus…

Il s'allongea totalement sur le canapé et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Il se releva instantanément quand la sonnette résonna dans la maison. Don ? Bien sûr que non : Don avait ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir un homme en costume sombre :

« Professeur Charles Eppes ? »

« Oui ? »

L'homme fouilla dans son veston et en sortit une plaque :

« NSA ! Monsieur, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait ! »

Charlie sentit un petit vent de panique l'envahir :

« Euh très bien… »

Il attrapa ses clés et sortit. Devant la maison était garée une voiture on ne peut plus banale. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte. Charlie s'installa et fut surpris de voir Keith B. Alexander :

« Professeur Eppes, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance ! »

« J'aimerais en dire autant, Monsieur Alexander, mais… »

« Je suis ici car j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis plus habilité à… »

« Oui, votre frère a fait mention de cette état de fait ! »

« Don ? »

« Nous lui avons confié une enquête pour laquelle il va avoir besoin de votre aide. Pour cela vos accréditations vous son rendues, à certaines conditions cependant que Mueller a exigées ! »

« Robert Swan Mueller ? Le directeur du FBI ?»

« Oui, il me devait un service. Vos accréditations vous sont donc rendues à la condition que tous vos travaux soient accessibles à nos bureaux. Et il vous est interdit de voyager ou d'avoir des contacts avec l'étranger pendant toute la durée de votre période de probation qui durera un an ! »

Charlie se força à ne pas sourire. Les conditions de son retour au sein du FBI était strictes, mais il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Il fixa le directeur et hocha la tête :

« J'accepte ces conditions ! »

« Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les méchants n'ont pas déjà ouvert cette mallette ? »

Le Sous-Directeur fixa David comme si ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens et répondit :

« Parce qu'elle a un système de fermeture électronique que seul le directeur peut ouvrir et vu qu'il a encore ses deux yeux, je dirais que la mallette est toujours fermée… »

Don fixa Robert Tompkins :

« Je suppose que cette mallette n'a pas de dispositif de repérage ? »

« Non pour des raisons de sécurité, le système a été débranché ! »

Colby murmura :

« Eh ben c'était une bonne idée ça dites-moi… »

Les agents du FBI et le Sous-Directeur tournèrent la tête au son de la voix de Charlie :

« Quand vous dites débranché, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

D'un hochement de tête, Alexender autorisa son subordonné à répondre :

« Qu'il n'est pas actif. Nous ne pouvons pas trouver la mallette de cette façon ! »

Le regard de Don croisa celui de son frère un bref instant et celui-ci continua :

« Ce n'est pas parce que le système n'a pas été activé qu'on peut pas retrouver son signal ! »

Tout le monde le fixait attendant une métaphore ou une explication mathématique compliquée :

« Très bien. Imaginons que vous ayez perdu votre portable. S'il est allumé, pour le trouver c'est très simple : vous le faite sonner. Mais s'il est éteint, ça se complique. Mais j'ai aidé à l'élaboration d'un programme qui peut détecter et allumer n'importe quelle puce électronique ! Il va me falloir le code de la mallette et la marque. Le problème est que le logiciel n'est pas encore au point. Je vais devoir réduire le périmètre des recherches. »

Megan fronça les sourcils :

« Pas au point ? »

« Eh bien non. Parce que même si chaque code est unique, il serait inutile de le lancer d'ici par exemple. Le champ de recherche serait trop vaste. On travaille encore sur le problème, mais il est loin d'être résolu ! »

Alexander s'impatientait visiblement :

« Donc que vous faut-il ? »

« Et bien, en plus de ce que je vous ai déjà demandé, il va me falloir toutes les infos qui pourraient m'aider a réduire le périmètre de recherche avant de pouvoir lancer le logiciel. »

Tompkins se leva :

« Je vous fournirais autant d'informations que possible ! Les papiers qu'il y a dans cette mallette sont d'une extrême importance. Vous devez la trouver et vite ! »

Le téléphone du directeur de la NSA se mit a sonner. Il sortit, suivi de son adjoint. Megan se leva à son tour :

« Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher qui dans nos connaissances pourrait avoir envie de voler une mystérieuse mallette de la NSA ! »

David la suivit :

« On va t'aider, on ne voudrait pas que tu fasses tout le boulot. »

Colby ajouta en tapota l'épaule de sa collègue :

« On veux que tu gardes un bon souvenir de tes équipiers. »

Elle se mit à rire et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle. Incapable de se regarder, ils fixaient tous deux obstinément le sol. Et puis Don prit son courage à deux mains :

« Qu'est-ce que Alexander t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a rendu toutes mes accréditations ! Tous mes travaux devront être inspectés par quelques matheux de la NSA et interdiction de quitter le pays ou d'avoir des contact à l'étranger pendant un an ! »

« Ce sont des conditions très strictes. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du mathématicien :

« J'aurais accepté bien pire. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine quelques secondes et Don se tourna en demandant :

« Tu va retrouver ton boulot a CalSci ? »

« Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau toutes les accréditations nécessaires, oui je pense, bien que ma réputation en ait pris un coup… »

« Ooh qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ta réputation de toutes façons ? »

« Rien. Don, je… A propos de tout à l'heure, je… »

« N'en parlons pas tu veux. Ce n'est pas… »

« Si je voudrais qu'on en parle ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Charlie secoua la tête :

« Parce que ce n'est pas rien et que… et que… »

« Quoi tu crois que ça va tout arranger d'en parler ? »

« Je sais pas on n'a jamais essayé, on ne parle jamais de rien. »

« C'est faux ! On parle de tas de trucs. »

« Cite-moi un exemple ? »

Don sembla réfléchir un moment :

« Oui bon j'ai rien qui me vienne à l'esprit là, comme ça, maiiis… »

Keith Alexander entra dans la pièce interrompant les deux frères :

« Professeur Eppes, Tompkins vous attend ! »

« Bien j'arrive. »

Don croisa le regard du directeur de la NSA :

« Je voudrais… »

« Retrouvez-moi cette mallette, Agent Eppes et nous serons quittes ! »

Don hocha la tête.

a suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que vous aimez la suite arrive la semaine prochaine elle est déjà écrite et béta lu (merci juuuumelle )


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite bon c'est pas terrible mais j'ai pas réussi a faire mieux :sensible:

merci a cybelia qui m'a corriger

et coucou a ma maman si elle passe par la

* * *

Depuis des heures, Charlie était assis à l'un des bureaux, travaillant sur les chiffres que les membres de la NSA lui avait fournis. Don continuait de fixer son jeune frère : assis à un bureau, il pianotait sur son ordinateur, annotait des nombres sur une feuille quasiment remplie d'équations, vérifiait des cartes routières et surlignait certaines informations qui lui paraissaient importantes. Il était si concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence de son aîné. Don en profitait pour l'observer tout en tentant vainement de combattre les envies étranges qui lui passaient par la tête. Comme glisser ses mains dans les boucles brunes de son frère ou prendre ses lèvres avec fièvre. Don grimaça : plus il tentait de chasser ses pensées, plus les fantasmes qui s'imposaient à lui étaient osés.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ? Cette question revenait sans cesse. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce simple baiser. Il sursauta quand la voix de son frère parvint jusqu'à lui :

« Ça y est ! J'ai réduit les paramètres de recherche… »

Son ordinateur à la main, il se dirigea vers lui, fier comme un paon :

« Bon alors tu viens ? »

Don le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à son bureau. David et Colby discutaient avec le Sous-Directeur. Assise à son bureau, Megan se leva à leur approche. Elle tendit trois dossiers à son chef :

« Voilà nos principaux suspect. »

Robert Tompkins lui coupa la parole :

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez Professeur Eppes ? »

« Oui ! Maintenant que j'ai réduit le champ de recherche, il me reste juste à lancer le programme à certains endroits clés de la ville et dès que l'ordinateur aura repéré le code de votre mallette, je pourrai activer le traceur. »

« Bien ! Dites-nous comment faire et nous nous en chargerons. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple mission de routine, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous emmener. »

Charlie secoua la tête :

« Bob, ce programme n'est pas un jeu vidéo. Il ne suffit pas d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que ça marche ! »

Don observa un instant le dossier que Megan venait de lui donner et ordonna :

« Faites préparer une équipe ! Quant à Charlie, Monsieur Tompkins, ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il a à faire ! »

Les yeux de Charlie débordaient de fierté et de reconnaissance. Ce regard était tellement intense que Don fut content d'y échapper le temps d'enfiler sa tenue d'intervention.

Une fois habillé, il vérifia que son gilet était bien en place, prit un chewing-gum et descendit directement au parking ou Charlie l'attendait déjà. Son ordinateur relié au GPS du 4x4 émettait de drôles de sons. Don s'installa au volant pendant que son frère lui expliquait :

« J'ai relié les GPS des autres voitures au nôtre. Il pourront nous suivre. On va commencer entre Bradley et Hill »

« Alors on y va ! »

Don démarra, gardant les yeux obstinément braqués sur les couloirs du parking. Il sentait le regard de Charlie sur lui. Comme il continuait de l'ignorer, son petit frère bredouilla :

« Don euuh… Merci… je veux dire de me faire confiance. Malgré… Malgré ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu parles de chez moi ? »

Charlie hocha la tête :

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu l'as dit toi même ! Tu bosses avec nous depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas te mettre en danger… »

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture et puis Charlie reprit :

« Je sais que tu te dis que j'agis bizarrement parfois, que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des trucs stupides, que tu ne comprends pas et que ça passera. »

Don tenta de nier tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son frère :

« Non je… Je… »

« Seulement ce n'est pas un sentiment qui va passer Don ! Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que ça dure ! Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je rêve même de recommencer… »

Surpris, Don appuya un peu trop fort sur le frein, faisant klaxonner les quelques voitures qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il jeta un œil à son frère :

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui… »

Charlie regarda par la fenêtre un instant :

« On arrive à Bradley. Tourne à gauche ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas fou… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Tu aurais pu me repousser mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« J'aurais pu… »

Don coupa court à cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie lui en demande plus :

« Que dit ton programme ? »

« Tourne à droite à la prochaine et je vais relancer l'application. »

Don s'exécuta et Charlie recommença à pianoter sur son clavier :

« Le programme a trouvé la puce de la mallette ! »

« Où ? »

« Il faut que j'active le traceur et on saura où elle est ! »

L'agent du FBI attrapa sa radio :

« Tenez-vous prêts, Charlie active le traceur ! »

Le portable commença à biper :

« Japanese village ! »

« On y va ! »

Les forces d'intervention du FBI entrèrent en force dans la petite maison d'où venait le signal. Il y eut quelques coups de feu échangés et le cœur de Charlie se serra comme à chaque fois que son frère faisait face au danger. Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard, Don ressortait de la maison, une grosse mallette de métal noir dans les mains. Aussitôt, Alexander et Tompkins bondirent de leur voiture. Charlie les rejoignit et Don tendit l'objet au Sous-Directeur qui y jeta un coup d'œil avant de la confier a son patron :

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Nous pouvons nous retirer a présent. Nous sommes attendus. Oh ! Encore une chose cependant ! »

Le directeur fixa un instant les deux frères :

« Vous savez j'ai deux petites filles, des jumelles de 10 ans. Elles sont le bonheur de ma vie même si elles sont infernales. Ma femme, par chance, a trouvé une technique infaillible pour les faire tenir tranquille de temps en temps. »

Il eu un rictus avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Charlie :

« Professeur Eppes, s'il vous arrivait de nouveau une mésaventure de ce genre, le FBI se passerait des services de votre frère… »

Bob hocha la tête :

« En effet, ça me parait être une bonne technique ! Menacer l'une pour que l'autre se tienne à carreaux ! »

« N'est ce pas ? Sur ce, nous allons prendre congé. »

Charlie avait légèrement blêmi sous la menace du Directeur. Il jeta un œil à son frère qui paraissait étrangement calme. David secoua la tête :

« Quoi même pas merci ? »

Colby enleva ses lunettes de protection et ajouta :

« Et en plus on ne saura même pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette fichue mallette ! »

« Allez, viens ! Je te paye une bière ! Don, Charlie, je vous invite ? »

Don secoua la tête :

« Je te remercie, David, mais je vais faire mon rapport et on va rentrer ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leur voiture sous l'œil des deux frères.

Une heure plus tard, Charlie se tenait debout devant la machine à café, se repassant sans cesse la phrase de Don : « on va rentrer ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? « Je vais ramener mon frère chez lui ? » « On va rentrer chez moi discuter ? On a besoin d'être seuls, je voudrais l'embrasser, le… »

Il sursauta quand la main de Don se posa sur son épaule :

« Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu arriver, j'étais perdu dans… mes pensées. »

« J'ai fini. Tu viens ? »

Son cœur au bord des lèvres, Charlie demanda :

« On va où ? »

S'il le ramenait dans la maison familiale, tout était perdu. Mais s'il l'emmenait à son appartement, il y avait une toute petite lueur d'espoir :

« Chez moi… Je crois… Je crois qu'on a besoin de… »

« Je crois aussi. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, espérant vraiment que la conversation allait lui plaire.

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant tout le trajet, pas plus que dans l'ascenseur. Don referma la porte de son appartement et jeta négligemment sa veste sur le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber.

Charlie resta là, debout dans l'entrée, incapable de bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Une seule envie lui tenaillait le ventre : s'installer entre les cuisses de son frère et lui dévorer les lèvres jusqu'à… :

« Charlie je… »

Il releva la tête :

« Je ne sais pas quoi… »

Charlie savait que son frère ne pourrait prononcer un mot de plus. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son aîné et fondit sur ses lèvres. Don resta impassible jusqu'au moment où sa main prit possession de la nuque de son cadet pour approfondir leur baiser. La main de l'aîné vint caresser sa joue et se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. Un gémissement lui échappa. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce moment…

Il fut obligé de quitter la douceur des lèvres de son frère pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi troublés l'un que l'autre :

« Don… »

L'aîné se leva. Doucement, il approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles de son frère et les captura maladroitement comme s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser… Il s'écarta, gardant les yeux fermés. Il semblait troublé, perdu…

La voix rauque, Charlie murmura :

« Je sais ce que tu te dis Don : que tu ne devrais pas, que c'est impossible. Et pourtant, c'est tellement intense…

« Intense ? C'est le mot que tu choisis ? Quoi mes baisers sont intenses ? »

« Les tiens je dirais gauches, les miens par contre… »

« Quoi ? »

Devant l'air espiègle de son frère, Don éclata de rire :

« Comment peux-tu plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? »

« Moi, ça fait longtemps que je gère ces sentiments-là. »

« Longtemps ? »

Charlie hocha la tête, se retenant de fondre de nouveau sur la bouche de son frère, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler tout se qui se passait. Mais sa bonne résolution s'envola vite quand son frère passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser. Il n'y tint plus, captura de nouveau les lèvres de Don, franchissant leur barrière pour que sa langue trouve sa jumelle.

La température de la pièce paraissait augmenter de plusieurs degrés à chaque coup de langue, à chaque frôlement de ses mains sur le torse de son aîné. Celui-ci semblait enfin avoir balayé ses doutes. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sous la chemise de Charlie, ce qui le fit frissonner. Chaque caresse laissait des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Jamais il n'aurait cru que de simples effleurements pouvaient lui faire tant d'effet. Le souffle lui manquait, pourtant il ne voulait pas quitter la bouche de son frère de peur qu'il ne se reprenne et change d'avis. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas son intention. Don le fit basculer sur le canapé sans quitter ses lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais aucun d'eux ne songea à rompre le contact. Doucement, son aîné s'allongea sur lui, pressant son corps si bien musclé contre le sien. A cette allure, Charlie doutait de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Des fourmillement commençaient déjà à gagner son bas-ventre. Jamais aucun baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Espiègles, les mains de Don continuaient a explorer son torse sous sa chemise. N'en pouvant plus, Charlie glissa une main entre eux et commença à déboutonner son vêtement tandis que son autre main allait et venait sur le dos puissant de son aîné.

Sentant son cadet perdre pied, Don s'écarta doucement :

« Charlie… »

Charlie ne laissa pas les doutes reprendre le dessus sur le désir que son frère commençais à ressentir. Il le fit taire en pressant sa cuisse sur son érection naissante. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son aîné dont il reprit possession.

Le désir s'insinuait peu à peu en lui et son propre corps commençait à réagir aux caresses expertes de Don. Il tenta maladroitement d'enlever sa chemise, chose assez compliquée quand on est allongé sur un canapé. Il finit par abandonner. Il s'attaqua à celle de son frère, la lui enlevant vivement. Il arracha ses lèvres des siennes pour parcourir cette peau qu'il venait de mettre à nu. Il y goûta avec délice.

Don dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir. La langue de Charlie sur lui était enivrante et brûlante. Chassant ses derniers remords, il glissa sa main entre eux pour défaire les boutons du pantalon de son cadet. Un instant, il songea que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, ils était tous petits et le geste était alors très innocent. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans leurs actes. Il s'éloigna et tira sur le pantalon pour le lui enlever. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par la bosse qui déformait le caleçon gris à rayures. Don laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Quoi ? »

« Non Charlie franchement les caleçons à rayures… »

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ? »

« Faut vraiment enlever ce truc là… »

Il s'exécuta, libérant le sexe dressé de son cadet. Il fut hypnotisé par cette érection qui n'était pas la sienne. Il approcha sa main et la saisit, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire gémir le plus jeune. Bien décidé à savoir si son frère réagirait aux mêmes caresses qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, il commença à effleurer cette peau tendre qui lui était offerte. D'abord du bout des doigts, à peine des frôlements. Charlie, les yeux fermés, cambrait les reins dans l'espoir d'approfondir ces attouchements. Don hésita un instant à mettre fin au supplice de son cadet, et finit par céder devant son impatience. Il apposa sa main sur son corps brûlant de désir. Lui-même commençait à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit dans son jean. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Tout se qui comptait, c'était Charlie. Il resserra sa main sur lui et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire un jour ce genre de chose et certainement pas à son frère. Celui-ci tentait de retenir ses gémissements, les lèvres serrées, les yeux fermés et ses deux mains fermement accrochées à l'accoudoir du canapé. Cette vision était un vrai appel à la luxure. Don n'y tint plus : il embrassa l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses et cette fois son cadet ne put retenir un long gémissement. Il renouvela l'expérience, parsemant de baisers cette chair si tendre tout accélérant les va-et-vient de sa main. Haletant, Charlie murmura :

« Je t'en prie, je ne vais plus tenir… »

Don le fixa, les caresses étaient une chose, mais le reste ? Son cadet ne lui laissa pas le choix. Sa main droite quitta l'accoudoir pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais sans grande conviction. Même s'il en avait très envie, il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir son petit frère. Charlie lui descendit le pantalon autant qu'il le pouvait mais s'arrêta devant son absence de réaction. Doucement, le plus jeune se mit à sourire. Il lui attrapa le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soufflant :

« C'est ce que je veux… C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, toi et moi ne faisant qu'un.»

La gorge serrée, Don se releva, entraînant son frère avec lui. D'un geste expert, il se débarrassa de son pantalon à moitié défait. Charlie fit de même pour sa chemise et il se dirigèrent vers la chambre a coucher. Don l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il hésita un instant : devait-il enlever son boxer ? Oserait-il se présenter nu et brûlant de désir devant son frère ? Il balaya ses doutes en fermant les yeux et s'allongea au côté de cadet, toujours vêtu de son boxer. Il reprit possession du membre dressé qui semblait déjà lui appartenir et fondit sur les lèvres de son frère pour un long baiser.

Charlie l'attira à lui en gémissant. Don se laissa faire, trop troublé pour résister encore. Instinctivement, il bougea son bassin contre celui de son cadet, frottant avec douceur le tissu de son vêtement contre la nudité du mathématicien. Charlie se cambra pour mieux percevoir ses mouvement. Don songea que s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais avait-il vraiment envie d'aller aussi loin ?

Son petit frère décida pour lui : il quitta ses lèvres et glissa ses mains contre lui pour lui faire enlever la dernière barrière qui lui restait. Vaincu, Don ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Il se déplaça légèrement, assez pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il saisit un préservatif. Ses mains tremblaient quand il le déroula sur son érection. Accrochant son regard à celui de son cadet, il glissa un doigt en lui aussi doucement que possible.

Charlie positionna lui-même ses mollets sur les de Don en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Après quelques secondes de cette douce torture, il n'y tint plus :

« Je t'en prie… »

D'une main, Don guida son érection entre les fesses qui s'offraient à lui. Son autre main procurait autant de plaisir que possible à son cadet, allant et venant sur son membre dressé. Les gémissements de Charlie mêlaient douleur et plaisir. L'expression de son visage était indéfinissable. L'aîné se demanda s'il pourrait résister plus longtemps à toutes les sensations qui envahissaient son esprit.

Un simple mouvement de rein faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il inspira fortement et bougea de nouveau les reins. Des vagues de plaisir intenses déferlaient dans tout son corps. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que faire l'amour à un homme pouvait être aussi bon, aussi brûlant et intense. Il fixa son frère, son propre sang et accéléra ses mouvements, calquant le va-et-vient de sa main sur le sexe dressé de son amant à ses puissants coups de reins. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en un hurlement de pur plaisir. La sueur perlait sur leurs corps joints, trempant leurs cheveux et les draps. Don se retira un instant complètement du corps chaud de Charlie pour y replonger un peu plus profondément. Il répéta cette douce torture faisant hurler son frère de plaisir à chaque coup de rein. Et ce fut une fois de trop, un gémissement de trop. Charlie se libéra dans la main de son frère qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Don se retira du corps de son amant avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et d'une main, il rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps trempés de sueur. Son petit frère vint alors se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse comme il faisait enfant.

Don déposa un baiser sur son front. Peu a peu, leurs respirations recouvraient un rythme régulier, alors qu'ils prenaient vraiment conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. De longue minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne songe à bouger ou à parler. Pourtant une question brûlait les lèvres de Don, mais il n'osait pas la poser. Il inspira et murmura :

« Ce n'était pas la première fois pour toi… »

Charlie se releva pour fixer son frère. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il secoua la tête. Le cœur de Don se serra :

« Qui ? Quand ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de son petit frère quand il chuchota :

« David avant qu'il me quitte pour Colby ! »

L'agent du FBI se releva en position assise d'un coup :

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Le rire de son cadet s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Ouais je te fais juste marcher. »

Charlie le força à se rallonger et reprit place sur son torse :

« Qui alors ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps, à Princeton, j'avais 15 ans et lui 20… »

« A 15 ans ? Et ce mec, il avait mon âge, Charlie. »

« Je sais, Don, je sais… »

Don était visiblement choqué par cet aveu et il avait peur de comprendre ce que ça impliquait :

« Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était toi que je voulais dans mes bras ce soir-là… J'ai regretté ce qui c'était passé entre lui et moi le matin même, et… »

Son petit frère se serra un peu plus dans ses bras mais ne termina pas sa phrase :

« Maman le savait ? »

« Je lui ai dit. Elle m'a demandé de ne plus le revoir, ce que je n'avais de toutes façons pas envie de faire. »

« Mais depuis tout ce temps…. Je ne comprend pas…. »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Don, comme un frère mais aussi de cette façon. Mais toi…. »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu as toujours passé ton temps à me fuir. Tu m'as laissé… »

« Tu es parti étudier, tu avais maman et… »

« Mais c'est de toi dont j'avais besoin, Don. Tu me manquais et quand je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là ! Je m'accrochais à l'idée que tu reviendrais tes études finies, mais tu n'es pas revenu… Quand on m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus travailler avec toi, j'ai cru que tu me laisserais encore. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. »

« D'où le baiser. »

Charlie hocha la tête contre son torse :

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas petit frère. »

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur son front :

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de toutes façons. C'est trop tard, je connais le goût de ta peau, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. »

Don lui fit relever la tête il captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser et Charlie ferma les yeux…

Le son strident du téléphone réveilla Charlie en sursaut. Il grogna quand la voix de son frère s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Eppes ! »

Une voix, peut-être celle de Colby, prononça quelques mots et Don soupira :

« J'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha et Charlie murmura d'une voix plaintive :

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas bosser… »

« Et si ! Je suis agent du FBI pas un professeur plein de temps libre… »

« Mon temps libre, je le passe à bosser sur tes enquêtes, je te signale ! »

« Ca te dirais de bosser sur celle-ci ? »

Charlie jeta un œil au réveil, 6h30, puis à la fenêtre de la chambre où la pluie s'abattait violemment

« Rester au lit ou sortir affronter une tempête… »

Don se leva, enfila son boxer et le fixa :

« D'accord je viens, mais c'est moi qui conduit ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je laisse pas un type qui a raté son permis de conduire à je sais plus combien de reprises se mettre au volant de ma voiture quand il pleut à verse… »

« Hé je suis ton frère ! Pas n'importe qui ! »

Le cœur de Don manqua un battement : _non pas n'importe qui... mon frère, mon amant… _

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé. Ca avait été trop intense, trop plein d'émotion. Il souhaitait que ça se reproduise aussi souvent que possible même si leur vie était à présent devenue infiniment plus compliquée. Il leur faudrait faire comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, il leur faudrait se cacher, mentir… Mais ça en valait la peine et c'est ce que son petit frère semblait penser. Avec un sourire, il lui répondit :

« J'ai pas envie de finir dans un fossé alors je conduis ! »

Don l'entendit murmurer :

« Trouillard… »

« Matheux ! »

Sur ce dernier mot, son aîné s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et Charlie se rallongea. Il inspira longuement l'odeur de leurs ébats imprimée dans les draps. Hier encore, il était plein de doutes et d'incertitudes. Maintenant, il savait, même si Don ne l'avait pas dit, que son frère l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne le quitterait plus.

Il se rendormit doucement, attendant que son grand frère vienne le réveiller comme avant. Enfin pas tout à fait comme avant mais bien mieux…

Bien mieux….

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a quand même plus


End file.
